


A Thousand Lives With You

by fuzzyalligator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Magic, Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyalligator/pseuds/fuzzyalligator
Summary: There are universes where we’re best friends...where we’re lovers...where we’re strangers...where we hate each another...Which universe is this one?30 stories where the Marauders live different lives(Mainly Wolfstar but some Jily)





	1. Mythical

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2018  
>  ~~its been years since i published anything, be gentle~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A-hiking they will go, a-hiking they will go, heigh-ho, the derry-o, a-hiking they will go.

“How much longer are we going to be here?” Sirius whined as they continued along the trail. It was hotter than when they usually went on hikes, and Remus hadn’t allowed them to take a single break since they started. Not to mention, this wasn’t what he had been expecting when Remus had asked him to come along.

For the past couple of months, the four friends had been taking hikes in the woods not too far from their apartment. The woods had a bunch of trails that all wound together, which allowed them to take their time going from one to the next. One could spends days in the woods, just taking all the different trails. There were lots of places you could also spend time: picnic areas, small ponds to swim in, fields with tons of flowers.

But today was nothing like that. For one thing, it was only the two of them. When Sirius had asked James and Peter about the hike, neither knew what he was talking about. That made him really worried. Out of the four of them, Remus was the least likely to wander around the woods for fun. Sure, Peter was a close second, but at least he would play football occasionally. Remus had always preferred to watch from the sidelines. It had taken a lot of convincing and bribing to get him to go for the weekly hikes in the first place. So, to find out it was going to be just the two of them, Sirius thought he had every right to be concerned.

“We’re almost there,” Remus answered as they went around another corner.

They were on the same trail as the week before, Sirius recognized a few of the plant life and the signs. Normally they tried to alternate their hikes, to keep it entertaining. Not to mention, that path had actually one of the longer ones they had found. Which just made this whole thing even more odd. Remus had quietly complained about it when they realized how long it was going to be.

“Where are we going?” Sirius asked and grabbed his friend’s wrist to stop him when he didn’t answer. “Moony! Where are we going?”

For a moment, Remus didn’t turn around. Another odd thing, because Remus was always upfront about things, except for when he thought the others would shun him. When he finally turned, he refused to look Sirius in the eyes by looking at their feet. “First...do you promise not to laugh?”

Sirius stared at him for a moment then released the other man’s wrist. In all their years of being friends, Sirius had never seen Remus look so unsure while talking to him, it took him completely off guard. “Yeah, promise.”

Now Remus looked up at him with an unsure smile. “Do you remember how I fell down that slope last week?”

As the memory came rushing back, Sirius bit back a laugh. The four of them were only halfway done with the trail and Remus had started to lag behind. According to a note from Park Management, the map had recently been removed due to graffiti, so they hadn’t known how long it was until it was too late. Somehow, while the others were ahead of him, Remus had fallen down one of the few slopes along the path. They weren’t too far ahead so they heard every branch break and every swear, and came to rescue their friend.

Sirius cleared his throat when he realized Remus had heard his almost laugh, “Yeah, I think I remember that. What about it?”

Remus was silent for a moment before taking a deep breath to answer quickly. “I think I saw a fairy down there.”

Once again, Sirius stared at him, but not because he was shocked by _what_ he said but because _he_ was the one who said it. “I’m sorry, a what?” he finally asked, hoping that his friend would say something else. There was no way his logical Moony had seen a fairy and was actually admitting to it.

“A fairy,” Remus repeated, sounding a bit more sure of himself and was now glaring at Sirius. “I know you heard me, Sirius Black. And I know what I saw. Out of everyone I know, I thought you would be the one to believe me. You think Nessie is real.”

“There are pictures of her, Moony!” he retorted and had to stop himself from going off on one of his tangents. It was true that he was the one who believed in supernatural things, but only if there was proof. And all the “proof” that he had ever seen of fairies had been debunked, so he knew they weren’t real.

The two friends glared at each other for a few minutes before Sirius finally gave in. “Alright, fine,” he said and continued the way they had been going. “Where are we going exactly?”

It wasn’t long before they found the slope from before and they carefully slid down. There were plenty of stable trees that they were able to use to safely get down. Once they reached the infamous bottom, Remus looked around. Sirius watched him for a few minutes before sighing and copying him.

While he didn’t believe in fairies, Sirius knew a lot about them. For instance, fairies liked to hide in burghs and tended to leave a trail of mushrooms behind. And hills were a good place to start looking, too, but there weren’t any around where they had found Remus, just the trail above them.

“Here’s good,” Remus said sometime later and Sirius found him standing next to an ancient looking tree. “Sit there while I put this down.” He was pointing to a fallen tree a good distance away which Sirius went to with a simple shrug. When he was finally sitting down, he noticed what Remus had set down near the other tree.

A small clear bowl filled with what looked like milk was sitting next to a muffin of some kind. “Where were you hiding that?” Sirius asked once Remus was seated beside him. “You can’t have any pockets on those pants.” He added the last with as he tugged his friend’s pant leg.

“Stop that,” Remus said with a laugh before shoving his hand away gently. “Okay, now, close your eyes and picture a protective circle around us. The article said to do that.”

“Of course you looked up an article on how to see fairies,” Sirius said with a chuckle but closed his eyes like he was supposed to. In his mind’s eye, he pictured a faint blue circle surrounding both of them and the tree with the offerings. There was even a hint of a glow to it.

The two of them sat there for a while in silence but eventually Sirius couldn’t stay still anymore. Slowly, his opened his eyes and looked to the offering to find it still there and untouched. Sighing slightly, he turned to Remus to mention it but the words failed to come out when he saw something sitting on his friend’s lap.

“Moony…”

Sirius tore his eyes away to watch Remus open his and saw as they got bigger as he looked at the tree. Slowly, he turned to look at it himself and stared at what could only be described as fairies. “Bloody hell…”


	2. Screamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks like Remus is this year's target for the April 1st prank. Can he avoid it?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for CampNaNoWriMo April 2018

“Morning, Moony!” the trio cheered as Remus walked into the kitchen one morning. It took a few extra seconds for him to realize that something was off. Throughout their time together in boarding school, no one had ever been successful at getting either James nor Sirius out of bed. Peter and Remus had tried for years to wake them with enough time so they could eat breakfast before classes, but only succeeded a handful of times. And that was because of promises of deliciousness.

Remus stood there sleepily before he turned around and headed back to bed, ignoring the others as they called out to him. When he reached the bedroom, he locked the door and looked at the calendar. Just as he had suspected: it was April 1st.

Behind him the door knob jingled. “Moonykins, let me in!” Sirius called through the door.

“Go prank someone else,” he replied before crawling back under the covers, still warm from sleeping.

No answer came from the others, which worried Remus more than anything they could have said. Silence usually meant planning and it was dangerous when three of them got together. Thankfully, today was Sunday so he didn’t need to be anywhere. With that wonderful thought in his head, Remus allowed himself to fall back asleep.

A few hours later he woke up to a still quiet apartment. There were a few texts on his phone, his friends claiming they would leave him alone like he wanted but he knew better. While Peter was a favorite for pranking amongst the four of them, sometimes the target would move to someone else. It was just Remus’s luck that it was him this time.

Slowly he walked out of the bedroom and searched the apartment. Nothing seemed to missing or misplaced, it really did look like they were going to leave him alone. Which meant the prank was most likely going to happen outside his home. He just had to be careful if he decided to leave, which he was hoping he wouldn’t need too.

But that hope flew out the window when he went to make something to eat only to find that all of the food had been taken while he slept. Mumbling curses under his breath, he closed the fridge door and looked at the takeout menus placed there.

Once he decided what he wanted to eat, he grabbed his phone from the bedroom and dialed. It took him a second to realize that something was wrong. The number he was currently dialing wasn’t saved to his phone, and it was one that he called at least once a week (why he didn’t have the number memorized, he didn’t know). After thinking a moment, he went to try the other numbers only to find that he had not called any of them. Not wanting to take the chance of calling a fake phone number, he headed back to his room.

“Guess I’m going out to eat…” he grumbled and quickly got dressed.

All was calm outside when he left his apartment, but, still, he was cautious. Because it was the weekend, a lot of people were walking around, so he assumed his friends wouldn’t do anything that could hurt an innocent bystander. That meant the most logical place for them to attack would be a place only he would be: his car.

“And now I’m walking,” Remus said to himself and thought about the different places to eat that were within walking distance. Alas, none of them were safe because they were places they often went together. Which meant that it was possible the staff could be in on the prank. Again, not wanting to take any chances (no matter how small), he decided to try a new place and hoped they had food he liked.

The easiest path would be to turn left where he wouldn’t need to cross the street, so he turned right. After a 15 minute walked, he came across a pizzeria the Marauders had been planning on eating at since it opened a month ago.

The inside of the restaurant looked like a pizza place from the 1950’s; it even had a bar where people were sitting at. One thing Remus also noticed was that none of his friends were there. Thinking it safe, he took a seat at the bar and ordered some food.

The food was delicious, and he briefly thought about not telling the others right away in revenge for taking all of his food from the apartment. Once he was done eating, he decided to head back and stay there for the rest of the day, hoping to be saved from his friends.

The walk back was as uneventful as it had been one his way to the restaurant, which just made him for anxious. Why hadn’t his friends done anything to his apartment or to him? What evil thing were they planning? Surely it wasn't just to take his food and leave fake flyers.

Remus was deep in thought as he entered his apartment and didn’t notice that it was much darker than it should have been at that time of the day. It wasn’t until he was halfway through the living room when he remembered why he should have been careful.

It wasn’t pitch-black in the room, but it was dark enough that it was hard to make out what things were. Taking a deep breath, he slowly reached out and clicked on a light. Almost everything was covered in toilet paper or streamers. All of his furniture was moved to the sides of the room as if to make a dance floor. It looked like someone had had a party while he was gone and he was amazed that the three of them could have done so much in less than an hour.

Suddenly, music started to play from his radio and a bunch of people came from the bedrooms in the back and started to dance. Remus stared in disbelief as his apartment was changed into a club almost instantly. A few moments later, his friends showed up with huge grins.

He didn’t even give them a chance to say a thing before he was chasing them around the room and around the dancers. James was the first to be caught, oddly enough as he was the fastest out of the four, and immediately pointed as Sirius who had been stupid enough to stand still to watch what Remus was going to do. As soon as their eyes met, Sirius let out the loudest scream Remus had ever heard from him and bolted to their bedroom.

One thing that Remus knew that Sirius didn’t: where the key was to get inside.


	3. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too early in the morning for this little adventure Sirius wants to take Remus on.

“Moony…Moony…Moony, wakeup!"

Remus groaned as he pulled the blanket over his head, sleepily hoping that Sirius would get the hint and let him sleep. It was getting closer to the beginning of the school year and he was spending a lot of his time getting things ready for it. Last night had been the third revision of his class course work and he still wasn’t happy with what he couldn’t fit into it. He’d stayed up to the early hours of the morning trying to come up with something he liked.

“Moony, come on!” Sirius was now shaking him and Remus knew it was futile to try to stay in bed.

With a glare, he uncovered his head and caught a glimpse of the alarm clock from the corner of his eye. “Please tell me you are not waking me up at 5:30 in the morning, Sirius.” He didn’t even wait for an answer before turning to see that it was indeed that early. “Leave me alone, Sirius. I was up really late last night and would like to continue to sleep.”

“But I want to show you something, Moony,” Sirius said, getting off the bed to pull the blankets away from Remus. “You can go back to sleep after you see it. Promise.”

Remus tried to hold onto the blankets as they were being taken away but he hadn’t managed to get a good grip. While Sirius stood there with the blankets lying on the floor, Remus stared up at the ceiling and wondered why he was with this cruel man.

Sirius stood there patiently until Remus finally sat up and sighed. “What is it?”

“Get dressed,” his boyfriend replied, tossing some clothes at him before leaving the room. “We’re leaving in five minutes!”

With a groan, Remus got up from the bed and slowly got dressed. It was odd that Sirius was up this early in the morning, normally he slept in when he wasn’t working. Or maybe he never went to sleep, which was something else that he did. Half the time Remus fell asleep all by himself to wake up with either Sirius wrapped around him or him still doing what he had been the previous night. Either way, Remus didn’t know why he was trying to get him up this early.

Remus found the other man sitting at the kitchen table with a backpack sitting beside him on the ground. “Where are we going?” he asked hesitantly, eyeing the bag as he joined him at the table. Before him was the map of the city which worried Remus more than the backpack. That could be filled with anything but a map meant they were going somewhere Sirius didn’t go to often. And since he had grown up here, there weren’t that many places.

“It’s a surprise,” he replied, smiling sweetly at Remus before leaning across the table to kiss him quickly on the cheek. “Now, let’s go!”

Thankfully, they got onto Sirius’ bike which allowed Remus to close his eyes while he hung onto Sirius. The sound wouldn’t allow him to sleep but the warmth coming from Sirius certainly was trying. It was too soon when they arrived to their destination and Remus whined quietly as the bike was turned off.

“Come on, Moony,” Sirius said, gently prying his hands from around his waist. “We’re almost there, promise.”

With a heavy sigh (he felt like he was doing that a lot this morning), Remus let go of Sirius and watched as he got up from the bike. “Nice view,” he commented and laughed when Sirius gave him a wink. “Where are we?”

They had stopped down an alleyway that was littered with garbage and puddles of what Remus hoped was water. The dumpsters were overflowing with stuff that Remus wasn’t too keen on looking into. There were food smells that he couldn’t quite pin down but they all smelled good. One of the smells was bread, and, if they survived whatever they were doing, he was going to make Sirius buy his breakfast.

“This way,” Sirius said, heading over to one of the fire escapes.

“What about your bike?” Remus asked, standing there, not sure if Sirius had forgotten about his Baby. “You’re not going to leave her alone here, are you?”

Sirius was already on the first landing when he looked back to Remus. “Of course!” he exclaimed, resting his arms on the railing. “There’s no one here.” As Remus continued to stare at him, he smiled sheepishly then pointed to the door next to where he parked the bike. “The old woman in there is going to keep an eye on it for me. I just have to help out in her bakery for a month. Now get that butt up here or I’ll leave you behind.”

The door Sirius had pointed at opened a bit and reveal the face on a grandmotherly old woman who waved before closing it again. Remus paused for a moment before finally giving in and following Sirius to the top of the building.

When they finally made it up there, the sky was getting lighter and Remus finally understood what this whole thing was about. “Did you really wake me up to show me the sunrise? I’ve seen it more times than I can count!”

Sirius just smirked at him before setting the backpack down on the rooftop and pulled out a blanket. “Sit,” he said as he pulled out a small radio. Remus watched as he turned it on and tuned into a station as he sat down next to him.

“Good morning, my lovely listeners!” the radio host said in a too cheerful voice. “It’s going to be a beautiful Thursday today. And as the sun comes up, we have a song request from a Sirius Black for his ‘lovely Moonykins.’ ‘Here Comes the Sun’ by a small band named The Beatles.”

Just as the song started the play, the sun peeked over the horizon. While he knew what to expect, Remus hadn’t anticipated the view of the sunrise from this particular rooftop. The forest in the distance framed it perfectly as the sun bounced off the lake below.

“Happy one month anniversary,” Sirius said as he laid his head on Remus’s shoulder.

Remus couldn’t help but smile as he pulled Sirius closer. They sat there long after the song and sunrise had finished, just enjoying each other’s company.

“If this becomes a monthly thing, I’m breaking up with you,” Remus jokingly said, earning a distressed noise from Sirius.


	4. Fornicator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's learned a new word.

The clock above the oven told Remus that he better wake Sirius up before Lily arrived, or else Harry would do it for him. And the little boy wasn’t as little as he used to be and it wasn’t fun to have a seven year old jumped on your back to wake you anymore. Remus knew from personal experience.

The room was as still and silent as it had been when he left it an hour ago, which was odd for Sirius. The other man was a notorious snorer. But it was something that Remus had gotten used to and now it was hard for him to sleep alone; which was why he spent the majority of his nights here instead of his own apartment.

“Pads,” he gently said, shaking his boyfriend’s shoulder a few times but only got a groan in response. “Wake up, Padfoot. Harry’s going to be here soon and I hope you remember the last time you were asleep when he came over.”

While Harry was still fond of jumping on people’s backs to wake them, he had been told another way at school. And Sirius had been the victim of a cup of water being spilled on his face. Luckily for the small child, Sirius’s punch went above his head and no one got hurt.

Sirius just groaned again and pulled the blankets over his head. “Five minutes,” he mumbled but then, suddenly, the blankets opened up to reveal Sirius with his eyes closed. “Join me, Moony.”

“If I do that, neither of us will be ready for little Harry,” Remus replied then let out a shriek with Sirius grabbed his wrist to pull him down anyways. How they managed to not hurt themselves or each other, neither knew. “Well, okay. Five minutes.”

The warmth of the blanket and their bodies pressed together helped to lull them both back to sleep.

“Fornicators!”

The two men woke up suddenly and both fell out of the bed. When they managed to uncover themselves, they found Harry standing in the doorway with huge eyes as he stared at them.

“Harry!” Remus said with a nervous laugh and untangled himself from Sirius. Once he was standing, he straightened his clothes and smiled tensely at the boy. “How’d you get in?”

“Mum said to tell you that she was sorry she couldn’t say ‘hi’ but she was running late,” Harry explained in his serious voice and climbed into Sirius’s lap as he continued. “Dad’s gonna pick me up tonight. What’re we doing today?”

Sirius and Remus shared a look, each other knowing that they had heard the same word come out of Harry’s mouth.

“Um…” Remus started to say, wondering if they should have a talk about it but Sirius started to tickle Harry, which helped to defuse the situation for the moment. “Let’s eat!”

The rest of the morning was spent as any other morning with Harry there. They had pancakes for breakfast, watched some T.V., then went to the park. Everyone was having so much fun that Remus had forgotten what had happened earlier.

It wasn’t until lunch time that he remembered at all.

“Should we talk to Harry about what he said earlier?” Remus whispered to Sirius while Harry ate his PB&J sandwich.

Sirius glanced back at the small boy and moved in closer so they could talk more quietly. “I think we should ignore it,” he replied as he put some chips on the plate with his own sandwich. “Kids say random stuff all the time. No need to make a mountain out of a molehill.”

“Do you think it’s time he had that conversation?” Remus asked, glancing back at Harry. Surely he was too young to learn about that stuff, but where else could he have learned that if not school or his friends? When Remus was younger, his parents weren’t thrilled that he had learned it from the others.

After a few more minutes of quiet conversation, they decided to see if Harry had any questions. If he did, they would try their best to explain; if not, that was a conversation he could have with his parents when he got older.

“Hey, Harry,” Sirius said as the two men joined him at the table with their own food. The small boy looked up from his book with a smile. “Um…can we ask you something?”

“Sure!” he replied, grabbing the napkin to wipe some jelly from his cheeks.

Lily had taught him well, and Remus thought maybe this _was_ something else she and James should be teaching him. But, before he could mention it, Sirius asked his question. “Do you know what that word you said earlier means?”

“Yeah!” Harry exclaimed and sat up straighter in his chair. “I learned it at school from Ron who learned it from his brothers. Fornicator is two people who are sleeping together! Like you two were today!”

Sirius opened his mouth to respond but Remus had a sudden thought and interrupted. “What do you mean sleeping together?” Unless the two of them had been moving suggestively while sleeping, it shouldn’t have looked like that at all.

“Like snoring and drooling like you and Padfoot,” Harry replied with a proud smile then took another bite of his sandwich.

Sirius and Remus shared a relieved look, glad that they didn’t have to have that conversation with Harry. While they ate, Remus made sure to text Lily about what Harry was learning outside the classroom. All he got back was a fair amount if crying-laughing emoji’s.


	5. Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to clean out the basement!

“Please, don’t make me,” Sirius begged on his knees. He was too young, he didn’t deserve this. What had he done for this punishment? Sure, he sometimes did things that made people mad or caused problems for others. But this?

Remus rolled his eyes and opened the basement door. “Get down there,” he said, standing to the side, leaving the way open for Sirius. He looked at Remus, trying to give him his best puppy-dog eyes, but to no avail. Remus actually pointed down the stairs. “You promised.”

“I thought you loved me,” Sirius whined as he stood up.

Remus sighed and gently nudged him to the door. “Just get down there. The sooner we get it cleaned up, the sooner we can go to the movies.”

Cleaning the basement had been on the chore list for as long as it had existed. It had started out at the bottom but, as they did the other things, the higher it climbed. Eventually, it made it to the top and Remus had been bugging Sirius about it ever since. It needed to be done because it was filled with all of his uncle’s things that he had left behind when he had moved away.

“Why can’t we just get someone else to do this?” Sirius asked once they were both at the bottom of the stairs. There were so many boxes and tons of old furniture that needed to be taken care of and he didn’t want to have to deal with it. “There are movers that we can hire and neighborhood kids that we can pay.”

“There might be things you want,” Remus countered and headed to a box labeled ‘MISC’ to open it.

Sirius groaned but joined him at the box to see what was in there. Inside were old magazines that he had never even heard of. They tried another box to fine papers written in a foreign language that neither of them spoke but they had diagrams of human skulls on them.

“Well…okay then…” Sirius said, closing the box back up and carried it to the stairs. “That’s garbage.”

Remus thought about protesting for a moment but then shrugged. If there was anything important down there, Alphard would have mentioned it before moving to Spain. Maybe he’d have a look through it before they actually threw it out, but, right now, he wanted to get this whole room straightened out.

“What’s this?” Sirius asked about an hour later as he uncovered something.

It was a dark wood desk. There were many stains on it and a lot of scratches and nicks. Dust covered the spots that had been left bare, there were some cobwebs underneath and in the drawers. Those were empty except for some old, blank papers and some pencils. When Remus pulled those out to look at, he noticed that they were drawing pencils.

“Was Alphard an artist?” he asked, pulling out the pages next and found some drawings hidden at the bottom.

Sirius took them from Remus to look. They were drawings of his family; he and his cousins were the majority of them. There were sketches of almost every family member, but something was off. Each and every person was smiling in a way that Sirius had never seen them before. Like they were actually happy. In all his life he had only ever seen a sarcastic smile here or a fake one there. Even his own brother, he hadn’t seen him really smile since they were children.

“Sirius?” Remus asked hesitantly and pushed away the remaining boxes on top of the desk as the other man absentmindedly sat there.

While Sirius looked through the few drawings, Remus went back to the box they had found before and pulled out the papers with drawings and looked at them closer. Down in the corner of each page were the initials “A.B.” and Remus figured that these were actually Alphard’s personal notes.

“I never knew he could draw,” Sirius finally said after he pulled himself away from the pictures. He wondered if these were things his uncle had actually seen or if they were only images in his brain. “I mean, I remember he always had some papers with him, but every time I asked to see them, he said they were notes…”

“Well, if this is his work, he’s very talented,” Remus said, joining him on the desk, carefully. “And maybe you should give him a call. Let him know we found these. He might want them back.”

Sirius sat there for a moment while he thought about what Remus had said. The last time he spoke with his uncle was when he gave Sirius the house and most of his money. At the time, Alphard had explained that he couldn’t stand the rest of the family and needed to be as far away from them as possible. That had hurt Sirius more than he thought he could be hurt. How could he leave Sirius alone with the rest of them like he was another piece of garbage?

But, looking at all of the pictures, maybe his leaving had just been a last straw. The rest of the family rarely spoke of him except to criticize…Sirius knew all too well what that was like. That’s why Alphard had been his favorite relative for so long.

“Yeah, I think I’ll do that…” Sirius mumbled but looked through the drawings once more. When Remus leaned in to join, he showed the one with him and his cousins. For the rest of the afternoon, he showed Remus them all and explained who everyone was.


	6. Limo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is a limousine driver who wants to spend his day off studying. Guess the universe has other ideas.

It wasn’t often that Remus got called in on his day off. There were other drivers that needed the hours and he had had a conversation with his boss about school. It was getting closer to the end of the semester and he needed to study and Slughorn had told him it was okay to cut his hours a bit. So, when Remus got the call just after his class, he knew something was up.

“Yes, Horace?” he asked stepping to the side so others could leave the room.

“Good afternoon, my dear boy!” he exclaimed, and Remus could hear the smile. “I’m sorry to call you on your day off but I desperately need your help today. We got a call from a very important client. But no one to drive him!”

“I have to study, Horace,” he reminded the older man, “Finals are soon, and I’ve been struggling.”

Just a he said that, his friend Lily arched an eyebrow as she walked over to him then mouthed ‘Liar.’

He waved her off, but she stayed by his side as he tried to explain he couldn’t help out. But, Slughorn wore him down quicker than he would have liked and he gave in.

“Wonderful!” his boss said happily then told him where to pick the client up. “It should only be for an hour but he’s booked the limo for the whole night. You’ll have plenty of time to study. Drive safe!”

With that, Slughorn hung up. Remus stood there for a moment as he mourned his now shattered plans.

“You really need to be firm with your ‘no’s’,” Lily said as they walked to the bus station. “But…you also deserve a night away from studying.”

“So I should be working?” Remus asked with a laugh then changed the subject to something fun.

Luxury Limos had been Remus’s job for almost a year now, and, for the most part, he liked it. But, maybe it was because he had gotten Slughorn to agree to not let him work to late because of class. He never worked past 10 pm and he was hoping he wouldn’t have to that night. The client had booked well into the night but Slughorn had said it might only be an hour. Why would someone do that?

He figured he’d find out soon.

The house – mansion more like it – had three cars parked out front. And it looked like there could be more if the five-car garage was filled. Why would they need a limo? There should be a personal driver, if T.V. were telling the truth about the wealthy. So many questions tonight, Remus thought with a sigh.

As he pulled up to the front door, it opened and a young man walked out with a huge, goofy smile. As Remus limo parked, he jogged over and knocked on the passenger window.

“Hey!” he greeted as it went down. “I’m Sirius, nice to meet you!” He reached through the window and shook Remus’s hand.

“Remus,” he replied, amazed how enthusiastic the other man was about getting a limo.

“So, excited for tonight?” Sirius asked as Remus got out of the vehicle.

Remus arched an eyebrow, “Um…” He wasn’t sure how to answer that correctly. No, he wasn’t excited because he could be at home studying a little bit while watching something on Netflix. Instead, he was here with this over excited man and he could only imagine his excitement levels staying that high the whole time.

But, before Remus could give him an answer, Sirius’s phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. As he read the name, he frowned and looked at Remus. “Hang on, this is the person we’re supposed to be picking up.”

Remus watched the other man answer the phone as he walked towards the front of the mansion but remained outside. He was far enough away that Remus couldn’t hear what he was saying, but, if the angry gestures were anything to go by, it wasn’t a good conversation.

After a few more minutes of awkwardly standing there while Sirius yelled at his phone, he finally hung up and walked back to Remus. “Well…that was my brother. Apparently, he’s not coming home until next week. This whole thing is ruined!”

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Remus said and smiled slightly when Sirius looked at him, then nodded for him to keep speaking. “Why did you even get a limo? You have plenty of nice cars here that you could have picked him up in.”

Sirius looked over his shoulder to said cars then laughed. “Oh, he’d want that,” he answered with that goofy smile back in place. It was much better than the other, unhappy face he had been making. “Regulus, my brother, was supposed to be coming home from backpacking around Europe. This morning, he said he just wanted fall asleep in his own bed, but how else am I supposed to show that I missed my baby brother if not by getting him a fancy limo to ride home in?”

“You could have told him that?” Remus answered, slightly confused.

Sirius stared at him for a moment with his own confused face but then chuckled, “You’re an only child, aren’t you?” Remus, once again, didn’t know how to answer that question. What did him being an only child have to do with this whole situation? Sirius just shook his head in amusement then nodded to the limo. “Want to get something to eat? I’m starving?”

“Only if you’re paying,” Remus replied which earned another laugh from Sirius which made him smile.

“You’re going to be getting a good tip if you keep that up, Remus,” Sirius replied and got into the front seat. Remus stood there for a moment, realizing that tonight might now be as bad as he first thought.


	7. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily's about to exact some revenge

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Remus asked Lily quietly as she closed the door behind them. The other students were in class, but there were still hall monitors walking around that could hear them and Remus wasn’t really in the mood to get another detention so soon. There was a test coming up in Chemistry that he wasn’t sure he was going to pass so he wanted to study as much as he could.

“Well, of course it’s not,” she replied just as quietly then pulled a notebook out of her bag. “But you four don’t really seem to ask that enough, so I figured if you can’t beat, them join them.”

The page she opened up to was filled with notes and ideas for her revenge. Ever since starting school, James had done everything and anything to get Lily’s attention, which annoyed her greatly. Last week seemed to have been the last straw for her when he hired a barber shop quartet to follow her around all day Saturday, even into the bathroom. When Remus had asked him why there, he explained that they following her there had been a mistake. He hadn’t thought they would take “follow her everywhere” so literally. Remus had tried to explain that to her but Lily didn’t seem to hear him.

“None of these will work,” Remus told her after he read through every idea. Some were pretty good but they wouldn’t work on James in particular (he’d have to keep a few in mine for Sirius or Peter though). James was just to easy going when it came to pranks against him.

Lily sighed as she closed the notebook. “And that’s why I need your help. I have no idea how to get under his skin.”

“You do every day, Lily,” Remus reminded her, gently nudging her shoulder with his. When she rolled her eyes he continued. “Every time you don’t react, it bugs him. He’s not trying to annoy you, you know that? He genuinely cares for you, like, a lot. His notebooks are filled with drawings of you, your name in hearts, all that lovey dovey stuff. Didn’t you notice that his attempts have been more mature lately?”

Lily was quiet as she thought but then looked at him. “The barber shop quartet?”

“It was Sirius idea,” he explained with a shrug. “When he was trying to woo me. I guess that was one of his ideas that James convinced him it was a bad one. I guess Sirius still thought it was a good one because he managed to get James to do it for you.”

“Then…I guess my revenge should be for Sirius. Will you help me? Will you help me prank your boyfriend?”

“Well of course,” he answered and gently pulled the notebook from her hands to show her the perfect one for Sirius.

For the next few days, they secretly worked together to come up with the best revenge prank for Sirius. Every time Lily started to waver on their plan, Remus just gently reminded her that the whole quartet had been his idea that he knew was bad.

In the end, they came up with a good plan that Remus knew would work. It was similar to what James had done to Lily but with a twist. Remus couldn’t wait to see Sirius’s reaction.

A week after the initial prank, the four friends were sitting at a table for lunch when music started to play over the speakers. The spoon stopped halfway to Sirius’s mouth when he realized what song it was and his eyes immediately looked to Remus. The other boy just smiled sweetly at him before he continued to eat his own lunch. “Moony…”

Everyone stopped what they were doing as opera music continued to play. As the song was ending, a group of four women entered the lunch room and headed straight for Sirius.

“No, no, no, no,” Sirius said, jumping up from his spot but wasn’t able to leave because Lily was blocking his path from behind. “Evans! Move!”

She smiled sweetly at him as the four women stopped right in front of Sirius and started to sing an opera song from Orlando. They didn’t even make it very far before Sirius was pushing past them and running from the lunchroom.

The rest of the students started to clap, which encouraged the performers to continue to sing. Once they were done with the song, Lily paid them and they left.

“Is that your whole prank?” Peter asked once the room had calmed down but his question was answered when Sirius ran past the main entrance with another group chasing after him while singing a song from Rigoletto. “Oh…”

For the rest of the day, Sirius was followed around by different groups singing opera songs. It didn’t take long for him to understand what was happening and he finally gave in. “This means war, my dear Moony,” Sirius said to him at the end of the night after the last performers had finished and gotten paid.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you,” he replied before kissing him quickly on the cheek.


End file.
